Un día nefasto
by Eiiko-chan
Summary: —¡Rose, para de una vez! ¡Deja de ser tan pesada! —Pero, yo... —¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡No queremos tu ayuda! —Yo... lo siento. —Y echó a correr con lágrimas inundando sus mejillas ¿Cómo pudo convertirse un día que prometía risas y diversión en uno totalmente nefasto? Supongo que para ello debemos retroceder hasta el momento en que empezó todo /One-shot/


_—¡Rose, para de una vez! ¡Deja de ser tan pesada!_

 _—Pero, yo..._

 _—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —la interrumpió —¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡No queremos tu ayuda!_

 _Ante aquello, a Rose se le cristalizaron los ojos y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Apenas pudo articular palabra._

— _Yo... lo siento. —Y echó a correr con lágrimas inundando sus mejillas. Cuán equivocada estuvo al pensar que el día no podía empeorar. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse un día que prometía risas y diversión en uno completamente nefasto? Bueno, supongo que para averiguarlo debemos retroceder hasta el momento en que empezó todo._

* * *

Sonó el despertador.

Lo que para cualquier otra persona sería el sonido del demonio, para la protagonista de esta historia no significaba otra cosa que el comienzo de un nuevo día. Y no precisamente un nuevo día cualquiera.

Aún soñolienta, estiró la mano tanteando para apagar el despertador. Se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida mirando la hora. Las _7:30 a.m._

Entonces reaccionó.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron. «¡Hoy será un gran día!», pensó Rose entusiasmada antes de salir de la cama y encaminarse hasta el armario para coger su inconfundible vestido rosa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y contempló aquellas galletas en las que había trabajado con tanto empeño la noche anterior. A sus amigos les iba a encantar.

Ya con ellas listas y envueltas, salió de su hogar para poner rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Nada más llegar, vio a Nino y a Adrien apoyados en la barandilla de las escaleras. No dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Nino! ¡Adrien!

Ambos chicos se tensaron nada más escuchar la voz de la chica.

—R-Rose, hola. No te habíamos visto —comentó Nino con una risilla nerviosa.

—¡Oh, no pasa nada! -dijo Rose con una dulce sonrisa. —Veréis —metió la mano en su bolsa —, hoy es mi cumpleaños y...

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que hoy es tu cumpleaños? —exclamó Nino —¡No teníamos ni idea! ¿Verdad, Adrien? —Adrien asintió frenéticamente con gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro mientras Nino se reía como un loco.

Rose los miró extrañada por un instante, pero en seguida se recompuso. —Pues... ¡Pues sí! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y quería...

—¡Anda, pero mira qué hora es! —exclamó Nino mirando su reloj de muñeca —¡Las clases están a punto de empezar! Nos vemos, Rose. —Y antes de que la pobre chica pudiera decir nada, los dos amigos ya habían salido escopeteados hacia el interior del edificio.

—Pero... si todavía quedan diez minutos... —pensó Rose en voz alta sosteniendo en sus manos un par de cajitas con estampado rosa.

Dos almas respiraban entrecortadamente en el interior de uno de los pasillos del Collège Françoise Dupont. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente. Hasta que uno de ellos habló.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —preguntó Adrien con inocencia.

—¡Tío, me has dejado hablando solo!

* * *

—Ivan Bruel.

—Aquí.

—Alya Césaire.

—¡Presente!

—Juleka Couffaine.

Silencio.

Rose observó el asiento vacío a su lado. Seguidamente miró su móvil por si tenía algún mensaje de ella. Nada. Le dolió que su mejor amiga no estuviera precisamente ese día ahí con ella después de todo lo que habían planeado hacer y que ni siquiera la avisara.

Enseguida alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Seguramente llegaría tarde o... ¡¿estaría enferma?! Oh, no. ¡Pero cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta! En ese momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Nada más acabar las clases iría corriendo a verla.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y una atropellada chica con coletas irrumpió en la clase.

—Pre... Presente... —dijo con dificultad.

—Por los pelos, Marinette —contestó la profesora. —Y ya que estás de pié, reparte estas fichas, por favor.

—Sí, señorita Bustier.

Bueno, Rose sabía que no se tenía que desanimar por eso. Aún no había podido entregar las galletas a ninguno de sus amigos. Cuando fuera el descanso se las daría ¡No podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría cada uno de ellos! Sí, definitivamente hoy sería un gran...

—¡Marinette, cuidado!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Marinette tropezando. Marinette cayendo. Marinette en el suelo. Papeles esparcidos por todas partes. Y una bolsa aplastada... bolsa que llevaba galletas dentro.

* * *

Sonó el timbre que ponía fin a las clases.

Rose salía del edificio. Marinette se había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana disculpándose atormentada por lo que había hecho. Rose comprendía que había sido un accidente, por lo tanto, no tenía por qué enfadarse. Marinette no haría algo así aposta. Aun así, sentía que ese día no podía ir a peor.

«Sé positiva» se decía a sí misma. «Positividad ante todo».

Mientras iba caminando a casa de Juleka, vio a lo lejos a Kim y a Nathanaël con lo que parecía una especie de... ¿tabla? Bajo una... ¿sábana?

Sin dudarlo mucho se acercó por detrás.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron.

—Ho-Hola, Rose —dijo Nathanaël con un hilo de voz rascándose la nuca.

—Pues aquí estamos, tomando el aire —respondió Kim, intentando tapar disimuladamente sin éxito el enorme objeto que llevaban consigo.

—¿Y qué es eso de ahí? —preguntó Rose con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Esto? Pues es un... —Kim se estaba empezando a poner nervioso —¡es una tabla! Para... ¡hacer una mesa! Sí, eso. —Kim se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta, solo esperando a que Rose se fuera de una vez. Error.

—¡Oh! ¿Tenéis que montarla? ¿Puedo ayudar? —Esto último lo dijo con una ilusión inigualable reflejada en sus ojos. Kim estaba en un aprieto.

—No.

—Pe-Pero... ¿por qué no?

—Porque podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

Rose sintió cómo un dolor en su pecho iba creciendo —Pero yo podría ponerle las patas, sostenerla... ¡o hacerle algún dibujito!

Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los presentes se hubiera podido imaginar. Kim llegó a su límite.

—¡Rose, para de una vez! ¡Deja de ser tan pesada!

—Pero, yo...

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —la interrumpió —¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡No _queremos_ tu ayuda!

Ante aquello, a Rose se le cristalizaron los ojos y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Apenas pudo articular palabra.

—Yo... lo siento. —Y echó a correr con lágrimas inundando sus mejillas. Yéndose lejos. Muy lejos.

Kim se quedó mirando el lugar por el que la chica había salido corriendo. Pestañeó. Oh, no. ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?!

—¡Pero serás idiota! —escuchó una voz detrás de él y, acto seguido, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Dolió. Y vaya si dolió, pero jamás lo admitiría. O al menos no delante de ella.

—¿Cuánto... tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó con temor a Alix.

—¡El suficiente! Te dejo solo un momento y acabas haciendo llorar a Rose. Definitivamente no sé para qué tienes esa cosa a la que llaman cerebro ¡Ahora todo el plan se va a ir al traste por tu culpa!

—Oye, oye, escucha, enana. ¡No era mi intención!

Y empezaron una discusión en la que al pobre y, hasta ahora, olvidado Nathanaël no se le ocurriría meterse. Porque, ¿cómo una hormiga iba a calmar a dos titanes? Eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

O quién sabe...

* * *

Rose estaba destrozada, ya apenas tenía esperanzas. Solo esperaba que ver a su mejor amiga le llegara a subir los ánimos, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Ya frente la casa de Juleka, llamó a la puerta. Al rato alguien abrió.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

—Buenos días, señora. Vengo a ver a Juleka.

La mujer, sin entender muy bien la situación, dijo —Pues... mi hija no se encuentra en casa ahora mismo.

Eso ya era el colmo. ¿Por qué ya no le sorprendía?

—Entiendo... Siento haberla molestado.

Y cuando ya había comenzado a caminar para irse, la madre de su mejor amiga habló.

—¡Rose! —esta volteó —Ya verás cómo todo mejorará. Incluso en el peor de los días, aparecerá un rayo de luz —afirmó con una sonrisa. Rose sintió que esas palabras de consuelo fueron lo único bueno que le pasó en todo el día.

—Gracias —contestó, y puso rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Sacó las llaves. Suspiró. Ahora lo único que faltaba es que cuando entrara a casa apareciera una cucaracha. Tenía pánico a las cucarachas.

Abrió la puerta. Entonces...

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Rose no lo podía creer. Todos estaban ahí.

—¡Rose, felicidades! —la abrazó Juleka.

—¿Pero cómo...? Juleka, ¿estás bien?

—¡Claro! Me acaba de llamar mi madre ¿Cómo pensaste que me iba a olvidar de ti en un día como este?

—Juleka se ha encargado de organizarlo todo —intervino Marinette.

—Sí, y esta de aquí casi no llega a clase por acabar el pastel —rió Alya señalando a su mejor amiga.

—¡Hasta Chloé ha puesto de su parte!

Ante aquello, Rose volteó sorprendida a ver a la rubia que se encontraba en una esquina.

—¿Qué? No me mires así. Lo he hecho porque sé que me adoráis —tiró con arrogancia.

Rose miraba embelesada toda la estancia hasta que su vista se posó en un enorme collage lleno de fotos de ella con sus amigos. Collage que tenía casualmente el mismo tamaño que "la tabla para hacer una mesa" que tenían Kim y Nathanaël.

Ahora todo encajaba.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de nuestra protagonista

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos! —exclamó tirándose a abrazarlos entusiasmada.

Al final, la madre de Juleka tenía razón.

Incluso en el peor de los días, sin previo aviso, aparecerá un rayo de luz.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de la fiesta.

—Alix, ¿has visto a Nathanaël? —interrogó Kim mirando de un lado a otro.

—No, creo que lo hemos despistado.

Kim soltó un suspiro —Menos mal, no me creo capaz de volver a enfrentarme a...

—Hola, chicos. —Ambos se tensaron y sudaron frío. No podía ser.

—¡Hola, Nath, amigo mío! Menuda fiesta, ¿eh? —tiró Kim disimulando su nerviosismo.

—Pues sí, es una fiesta muy agradable. ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

—¿Bien? Pff, bien se queda corto. —respondió Alix con una risilla nerviosa mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Kim —¡Y mira qué bien nos llevamos!

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno, nos vemos.

Tanto Kim como Alix mantuvieron una sonrisa hasta que Nathanaël salió de su campo de visión. Entonces pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—No quiero volver a enfrentarme a ese monstruo, Nathanaël en serio da miedo.

—Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo, cabeza de chorlito.

* * *

 **El primer fanfic en condiciones de Miraculous Ladybug que publico ¡Yei!**

 **Este fic ganó el primer puesto en el concurso #AnniversaireRose de Amino ;)**

 **También podréis encontrar este fic en Wattpad -3-**


End file.
